This invention relates to a vanity case for cosmetics and more particularly to a vanity case made of synthetic resin and provided with ornamental metallic bands thereon.
As known, a vanity case such as a compact comprises a receptacle and cover openably hinged together. The cover is constituted in such a manner as to be maintained in a closed state with respect to the receptacle by resilient means such as a hook portion and to be readily opened by applying a certain amount of force. A mirror is fixed to an inner surface of the cover and a solid or viscous cosmetic material is contained in an inside cavity of the receptacle.
The above type of vanity case is an accessory carried by women. Therefore, an elegant and high-grade appearance is required. Such containers are mostly made of synthetic resin and a few are made of metal. A metallic container is often complex in construction, particularly in its hinge and hook portions, and not only does it require a large number of parts, but also the working processes thereof are highly complicated, thereby resulting in high costs. On the other hand, a metallic container offers an attractive and tasteful appearance inherent to metallic material, although it is heavy to carry. Because of the foregoing, metallic material is used, but only for an extremely limited range of high-class containers.
It is one of the remarkable features of vanity cases made of synthetic resin that they can be manufactured in an extremely simple manner and at low cost by means of molding operations. On the other hand, a fancy and attractive appearance is difficult to obtain, and various decorating means have been contemplated in order to overcome this weak point.
Hot-stamp and print devices have been most commonly used as decorations. However, such arrangements have the disadvantages that the decorated surfaces through such means are readily subjected to physical and chemical deterioration and that the portions decorated by means of hot-stamping or printing are readily removable or changed in quality. Moreover, it is difficult to produce by such devices as an attractive appearance as that of a metallic container.
Although the outer surface of the synthetic resin container can be treated with vacuum plating, electroplating, etc., partial plating is unavailable. Besides, various surface processes which are available for a metal surface are difficult to employ on a plating layer. Consequently, the ornamental surface by this means is no more than plain and uniform, since the treatment must be provided either on the overall surface, or on the exposed surfaces of the parts.
Also it is known to attach a metallic plate to the surface of a synthetic container for decorating purposes. In a conventional vanity case of this type, a metallic plate is attached to the entire surface, or only to a central portion thereof, by means of adhesive agent. In this case, the edge portions of such metallic plate are exposed outwardly. As a result, the thickness of the metallic plate is readily known, thus rendering impossible the creation of an attractive and high-grade appearance. Futhermore, the metallic plate attached to the surface by means of an adhesive agent tends to come off comparatively easily around its edge portions. Even if it does not come off completely, a possible gap formed around the marginal or edge portions will degrade the appearance considerably. In order to avoid such phenomenon, some prior art arrangements attempted to form a one-pointed ornament by attaching a small metal of a square or round shape to the surface, and others tried to cover the entire surface with a metallic plate. However, an ornament obtained through such methods is plain and does not provide a stereoscopic impression.
The present invention was accomplished in view of the above.